To love, to say
by JustAnimeManga
Summary: Kou is slowly but surely becoming aware of his feeling for Futaba. But which one of them will confess? Is their story coming to an end? Or is it a brand new beginning? REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**Hey** **guys!** **This is my first FanFiction. I hope you enjoy it. #teamkoutaba**

**Kou's P.O.V**

Kou woke up. What time was it? He didn't honestly care. He snuggled back into his bed...Wait. Was this his bed? No...I t seemed familiar, but it definitely wasn't his bed. Suddenly, something tickled him. He turned around and saw a strand of hair! He was about to scream when he saw another strand. And then a whole mass of hair. And a cute little face. Yoshioka? It was her, with her face nuzzled into Kou's neck with her hand placed on his chest. Oh yeah, he stayed the night at Yoshioka's house last night. But...was she sleeping with him? Kou's mind told him to get up, scream, and leave without saying goodbye. It was so embarrassing! But Kou kind of liked it. He didn't think about later. Only now counted. He buried his face in Yoshioka's hair. That smell... The familiar scent of her shampoo made Kou feel at home. He settled back to sleep...

When Kou woke up again, the sun was already shining through the curtains, giving the room a nice, warm glow. He got up and quietly put on his shoes. He looked at Yoshioka. She was still asleep. She looked so cute, that Kou couldn't keep himself from giving her a kiss on the forehead. She smiled in her sleep.

-You're cute, Yoshioka-san.-Kou whispered to himself-If only you knew what I feel for you.

Kou crept out of the house and walked down the street. The warm wind blew in his face. He kicked an empty can around.

_I love her, don't I? Why can't I just tell her?_

**Futaba's P.O.V**

**Monday, at school.**

Futaba still couldn't believe what happened on Sunday. She SLEPT with Kou Mabuchi! Well... not slept in THAT way, but still... Although he had already left when she woke up, she knew. But it was... it was...

-Hey, Futaba-chan, are you listening?

-What?

It took Futaba a while to remember where she was. She was at school, eating lunch and talking with her best friends, Yuuri and Shuko. Now, Yuuri was asking a question and was waiting for an answer. And it was clear that Futaba did not know even the question, let alone the answer.

-I'm sorry, what was the question? I got a little distracted.

- I was asking what did you do yesterday?- Yuuri and Shuko were looking at Futaba with expectation.

_Yesterday? Oh crud!_ -thought Futaba -_Now I have to tell them! But they will think I'm a whore or something... No. You idiot. They're your friends and with a proper explanation, they will understand. I hope..._

-Yesterday? Well...- Futaba felt herself blushing. She stared into her chocolate roll, hoping for it to turn into some kind of zombie-roll and attack the whole school, thus excusing her from answering that question. No such thing happened.

-Futaba? You're blushing. Was it something with Mabuchi?-Shuko asked.

-Sort of. Well... He came over to my house on Saturday night and asked if he could sleep over. And I said yes. And he fell asleep on my bed and we kinda slept wi-

-Uh, Futaba-chan, you're not telling me you ... slept with Mabuchi-kun?- Yuuri sounded really concerned.

-Not in that way! Oh jeez, don't even talk about it! He just looked so cute I just couldn't help myself. I just lied down next to him and fell asleep...just like that.- Now Futaba was blushing like her whole face was on fire. One way or another, her friends seemed reassured that nothing serious happened between Kou and her, and that was most important.

-Everyone looks cute when they sleep. –Shuko paused, like she was thinking about something.

-Except for Kominato.

-When did you see Kominato asleep?- Yuuri asked.

-I saw him snoozing in math once, snoring and drooling.

Futaba and Yuuri laughed. Shuko smiled and they walked off talking, just like before. When they were heading for their lockers, Futaba noticed Kou with Kominato. She blushed, which was, like, for the third time that day, and stared at her shoes. With the corner of her eye, she saw that Kou did the same.

**Tanaka-sensei's P.O.V**

Tanaka-sensei walked into Kou's room. He was sitting on his bed and writing something.

-Whatcha writing?- Tanaka-sensei looked over Kou's shoulder. A sly smile formed on his lips.-A diary? Gimme that!- he snached the notebook and flipped through it.

-Give that back!- Kou was blushing hard.

-_Yoshioka Futaba- _Tanaka-sensei dramatically read out loud.-Hey, isn't that the girl you were madly in love with in junior high?

-No! She's ... just a friend.-Kou was now blood-red on the face.

-Hey! Don't worry. I'm jealous actually. I never was so die-hard in love you know.-said Tanaka-sensei.

-I'm not in love.

-Then why were you writing a girl's name in a notebook and refusing to show it to me?-he asked.

-Because I don't like people sticking their noses in my business, and I was bored!-Kou shouted.

-If you were bored, you could of written "I love celery" or "I hate my sneaky older brother Yoichi Tanaka"-said Tanaka-sensei.

-But I didn't. And I hate celery.

Tanaka-sensei sighed and walked out of the room. At the door, he asked:

-Do you want dinner?

Kou shook his head in response. Tanaka-sensei sighed again and went into the kitchen to make dinner. For himself. _Only _himself. Again


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! There's the new chapter for my story! Enjoy!**

**Futaba's P.O.V **

Futaba didn't know why she didn't go straight home. She guessed she just needed to cool her mind. The sun was already setting and the sky was streaked with pinks and oranges. The wind was blowing in her face. She looked into the setting sun until her eyes watered and she sneezed. Then suddenly, something pulled her down.

She was lying on her back. She looked up. She saw the worst trouble-makers from her school, Minato Honda, Takumi Nakamura and Ryusei Sato. She didn't know much about them, except for that they were in class 3-1 and that they were sent to the principal's office at least once a week. Now, they were hovering over her. Futaba was scared of what might happen next.

-Look at her! She's an easy one, she is.-said Nakamura- She won't fight us.

-She's so cute! Can I be first?

_First? First for what?- _Futaba thought in horror-_Oh...no..._

Futaba closed her eyes and bit her lip. Everyone warned her this would happen. Now she was being assaulted... She didn't fight the tears. Then, she heard shouting, but she didn't open her eyes. She didn't dare to. But...that voice...

-What are you doing?! Leave her alone!

Futaba had to open her eyes. Her sight was blurred at first, but then she saw her assaulters running away...And Kou hovering over her.

-Get up.-Kou took her hand and helped her into a sitting position.- Idiot. I told you this would happen.

-Everyone did. Argh... I'm so incompetent!- Futaba cried, letting go of her tears.

-Everyone told me, but still I didn't listen! I'm such an idiot!- Futaba was crying hard now, hiding her face in her hands. Suddenly, she threw her arms over Kou's neck and sobbed on his shoulder.

-I feel...I feel like you're the only one, Kou.-she whispered into his ear. She pulled away and ran. Even when Kou called after her, she didn't look back.

**Kou's P.O.V**

Kou was walking down the corridor at school. He was hoping to go outside and think about yesterday. What did Futaba mean, "the only one"? Then, he felt a sharp slap on his back.

-Well, _Con_gratulations, Mabuchi-kun.- Kominato laughed.- You acted like a man!

-What are you talking about?

-You know, the way you saved Yoshioka from getting raped...

-Oh that? That was...Wait. Were you spying on me?- Kou looked at his friend suspiciously.

-What? I wouldn't call that spying...I was just watching you from hiding...

-Oh. I hope you didn't spy on me on Sunday, did you?- Kou asked.

-Sunday? What happened on Sunday?

-Never mind.

-C'mon, tell me! Please? Pretty please with sugar on top?- Kominato made the puppy eyes- Was it something with Yoshioka?

-Yeah. Well... Yeah, it was.

-Ooh, tell me!

-Well, it's kinda weird 'cos... I went over to her house on Saturday, and stayed the night. And we sort of...

-Go on! This is getting good!-Kominato urged.

Well... I slept with Yoshioka!- Kou blushed violently and looked at his shoes. He peeked at Kominato. He looked like he might burst with laughter, which of course, he did.

-Ha ha ha! Really?! You slept with Yoshioka?! Man, this is too good!- Kominato was laughing his head off.

-It's not what you think. We just slept in the same bed, nothing else.

-Are you sure you didn't do anything... 18+?

-Yes, I'm sure.

Kominato sighed. He seemed impressed.

-But, WOW. Just WOW. You, Mabuchi-kun, got as far with a girl...

-I'm telling you, we didn't do anything serious. We're too young.

-So you're sure Yoshioka won't end up pregnant?

-God! Yes I'm sure.- Kou was slightly annoyed with his friend's infantile behaviour, but that was just the way Kominato was. And he acted totally cool about it.

**Shuko's P.O.V**

Shuko noticed Kominato and Kou in the corridor. She blushed, and ran into the bathroom. Of course, her friends, Yuuri and Futaba rushed after her.

Shuko looked at her face in the mirror. She looked like a cherry lollipop. She hated blushing.

_Idiot. You love Tanaka-sensei, not Kominato. You don't love Kominato, you're annoyed with him. Dumbass. You. Are. Not. Falling. In. Love. With. Kominato? What! You're so stupid!_ Shuko thought.

-Shuko! Shuu-chan! – Her friends called after her.

-Shuu-chan! What happened? You're all red.- Yuuri asked.

-Is there something you haven't told us? Why did you run off like that?- There was concern in Futaba's voice.

Yeah. I think... Argh!- Shuko slammed her head against the wall. She seemed to completely have lost it.

-I'm sorry.- She said after she calmed down.- I lost it.

-Everyone does sometimes.- Futaba sat on the window sill, while Yuuri situated herself under the radiator- Now tell us what happened.

-I think...I'm falling hard. In love.

-Ooh, with Tanaka-sensei?- Yuuri asked.

-No, and that's the problem! The thing with Tanaka-sensei seems like just a crush now and I'm falling hard in love...with Kominato.

-What?!-her friends seemed alarmed.

-I know! I denied it for a long time, even to myself, but now I know that I'm in love with Kominato!- Shuko cried.

-But that's good! He seems to care for you a lot!- Yuuri said.

The bell rang. The girls jumped up in surprise and they knew that conversation was going to have to wait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! The 3rd chapter of my Ao Haru Ride story. I'm also working on a Kaichou wa Maid-sama! one and on a Frozen one also. Let's get into the story!**

**Futaba's P.O.V **

Futaba strolled down the aisle in her local drugstore. She took a bottle of the cheapest shampoo and uncapped it. It didn't smell anything special, but Futaba bought it anyway. At the cash register, she spotted a tube of lip-gloss. Her fingers hovered over it for a moment. It was only 300 yen. She had more than enough to buy it. Futaba thought just a second longer and then scrapped the idea. She never wore make-up anyways.

Futaba payed and walked out of the drugstore on to the street. The stars were out and Futaba thought she might spare herself a moment to look at them. A little on the outskirts of town was a meadow. Futaba plopped herself down in front of it and looked up. The sky was so beautiful it took her breath. She could just stay here, watching the stars forever...

-You already got assaulted once. I thought you've had enough of memories like that.

Futaba jumped up and looked at who was talking. Kou was sitting beside her, looking into her eyes. That look made Futaba's inside melt like ice-cream.

-K-Kou! What are you doing?-Futaba asked.

-I dunno. Came for a walk, I guess. Are you watching the stars?

Futaba nodded. At moments like this, she definitely felt in love. In love with Kou.

-You look too, Kou.-said Futaba looking up again.- What do you see?

-I _am _looking. And...I see beauty...and charm, and character...and capability.

-Capability?-Futaba looked at Kou. She thought she would catch him looking at the stars, but no. He was looking straight at her, making her feel like the only girl in the world. Kou's hand went up to Futaba's cheek. He caressed it delicately with his thumb. Futaba thought her heart might just burst with emotions. Kou leaned in. Futaba's heart was beating fast. She closed her eyes, as Kou's lips got closer to hers...

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!_

They pulled away in a second. Kou rubbed his neck, while Futaba reached into her pocket for her cellphone. Her hands shook as she read the text.

-It's my mom. She's worried about me. I should go home.

-Oh, OK. Should I walk you?

-No, it's OK.

-But I'm going the same way, am I not?

Kou got up and started walking towards the street. Futaba looked at him. How can he act so casual, when she is an emotional tornado?

On their way to the station, Futaba thought about only one thing.

_What the hell just happened? Did Kou really want to kiss me? Or was he just teasing me like he always is? And if he really wanted to kiss me, does that mean he loves me? Argh, how am I supposed to know? I wonder, is he thinking about the same thing as me? And if he is..._

-Hurry, Yoshioka. The train just arrived.

Kou and Futaba ran down the stairs towards the platform. They jumped on the train in the last minute.

-We made it.-said Kou breathing heavily.

-Yeah, we did.

They sat in complete silence. Futaba started playing with her fringe.

_What am I supposed to do? How can I act around Kou now? And...how can I look Touma in the eye?_ _Ohh, I don't believe this!_

Futaba stifled a yawn. Kou looked at her.

-Yoshioka?

-Hm?

-If you want, you can go to sleep.

-Really? Thanks.

Futaba fought the urge to rest her head on Kou's shoulder, but her impulse seemed to have a mind of its own. She snuggled into his neck, breathing in the familiar smell that she loved. She stroked his hair.

-What are you doing?-Kou whispered.

-Sorry.-said Futaba but she didn't pull away. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

**Kou's P.O.V **

Kou looked out the window. It was comforting feeling the weight of her head on his shoulder. He took her hand and held it tight. He loved her so much.

Kou walked Yoshioka up to the door of her house. He watched her as she disappeared inside. Kou himself headed home. He wondered, would his brother be there? Probably, he stays there a lot these days.

-Welcome home.- Youichi greeted Kou at the door.

-Thanks.-said Kou taking off his shoes.

-Do you want dinner?

-Yeah.

-That's great. See you in a sec.

-See you.

Kou walked up to his room. He changed out of his uniform and stared at the ceiling. He heard the clatter of plates and chopsticks from downstairs. He got up, and went down into the kitchen.

-So, where were you?-Youichi asked as they settled down to eat.

-Um, just a walk.-Kou said rubbing his neck. He hoped his brother wouldn't drain the subject.

-Ok.

They finished eating in complete silence. Kou went up to bed and sighed. His situation with Yoshioka was terrible, and it was too late to do anything. Even if he confessed, she had Kikuchi.

_Damn it. I was so slow. I had loads of chances but let go of every single one. If only I'd..._

His phone rang. Kou reached for it. He half-expected it would be Narumi.

-Yo, dude, you have a _huge _problem!-Kominato screamed into the phone.

-What? What are you talking about?...Were you spying on me again?

-That's not the point! It's what you did! Or rather, what you didn't do! Yoshioka seemed to be thinking about every guy, just not Kikuchi. _Why _on Earth didn't you _kiss _her? I'm asking!

-You're right. I'm such an idiot.

-Yes, you are! If you don't confess to Yoshioka before the school year ends, you're _dead_!

-I know I am. That's why I promise to you, and to myself to confess to Yoshioka before the year ends.

-That's my man! See ya!

_What the hell? I haven't spared Yoshioka pain and tears. Why would she listen to what you have to say?_

That question chanted in Kou's head until he fell asleep.

**Touma's P.O.V**

Touma crept behind Yoshioka. He covered her eyes

-Guess who?-he whispered into her hair.

-Kikuchi-kun.-Futaba said turning around to face him. He just couldn't get enough of that cute face. He pulled her in for a kiss. With the corner of his eye, he noticed Mabuchi was watching them from a distance. He didn't let go of Yoshioka, on contrary, he tried to turn the kiss into a full-blown make out session. Anything to make that idiot jealous. Success. Mabuchi walked away like he couldn't bear to look anymore. Touma smirked. That'll show him. Yoshioka is his and only his. No guy can change that, especially not Mabuchi. Touma continued to kiss his girlfriend with doubled passion. Then, the bell rang and they had to go to class.

At lunch, Touma headed straight for Yoshioka's classroom. A serious talk was needed.

-Hey, can I borrow Yoshioka for a sec?-

-Sure.-Yoshioka's friends didn't seem to care why he wanted to "borrow" their friend.

Touma took Yoshioka by the wrist and led her outside.

-Ok, what happened. Tell me.

-Whaa-?

-You're being secretive, I'm dying to know why! What do you want to tell me?

-Umm, I think we should end our relationship...-Yoshioka stammered.

-What? Why?

-Because, uhh... I can't explain! It's too hard.-Yoshioka's eyes were brimming with tears, but Touma didn't care.

_That baka...Does he really think it will be that easy!? He'll pay. I will win Yoshioka's heart once and for all! Beware, Mabuchi._

-It's Mabuchi, isn't it?-he said through gritted teeth.

-Kikuchi-kun... -Yoshioka was now crying, huge tears down her face.-I guess I really am a bitch.-she whispered to herself.

-Mabuchi...I knew it. He's trying to take you away from me!- Touma pushed his girlfriend aside and ran into the building. He'll do what it takes to get Mabuchi out of the way, even if it means having to fight him. Anything...He'll show Yoshioka what he's worth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, this is Chapter 4! Enjoy.**

**Yuuri's P.O.V**

-Welcome back, Futaba-chan!-Yuuri greeted her best friend as she took a seat beside her. Judging by her red face and swollen eyes, her talk with her boyfriend didn't go too well.

-What's wrong?-Shuuko asked Futaba, who hid her face in her hands, shoulders shaking.

-I-I'm awful.-she sobbed-I wanted to break up with Kikuchi-kun, but he read me through, and realised it was because of Kou! I acted so selfishly, and even though I promised myself to fall out of love with Kou, I just fell deeper! Shit!

-God.-Yuuri sighed, looking at Futaba who was crying full-blast.-Why won't you tell him? I mean Mabuchi-kun. Why won't you confess?

-I did.-Futaba said, now calming down a little.-But he rejected me.

-That was when Narumi was still around, wasn't it?-Yuuri really wanted her friend to be happy.

-I'm gonna hit the bathroom before class.-said Futaba getting up. She slid the door open and walked out, like nothing happened. At that moment, Kou came into the classroom and looked at Futaba's empty seat.

-Did something happen to Yoshioka?-he asked.

-Yes, something did happen.-Shuuko said. There was irritation to be heard in her voice.-I need to talk to you.

**Shuuko's P.O.V**

Shuuko took Kou's arm and lead him outside.

-How long are you going to drain this? Yoshioka is heart-broken and you're the reason why. I told you not to meddle with her half-heartedly.

-I know, and that's why I'll give up.-Shuuko was taken aback by her classmate's words.-I've broken her heart one time too many. And I promised myself not to do that anymore. It's just one more year until graduation. It'll pass I'm sure.

-What will pass? It's still four months left of 2nd year. And I don't think you'll be over Yoshioka by then.

_Or maybe ever._ Shuuko thought._Poor Futaba. It's the guy she's been in love with since junior high. Why did he have to wake up at the moment she closed her eyes?_

Kou walked away. Shuuko watched him leave.

-Mabuchi-kun.-she called after him.

-What?

-You're not an idiot, like I originally thought. You're just dense. _Very_ dense.

Kou didn't comment. Shuuko watched him walk inside and meet up with Kominato. She thought about what she'd just said.

_I don't blame Futaba for who she loves. I myself am in love with the most annoying guy I ever had the chance too meet...And even though I see his flaws clearly, I can't just help but feel this strange tingle when I'm with him._

-Break's over in ten minutes. You should go inside.-Tanaka-sensei said.

Shuuko jumped and looked the teacher she once loved...Still loved really.

-Um, yes sir.- Shuuko hurried away. She stopped behind a wall, and watched Tanaka-sensei from a distance. His phone rang, and it made Shuuko jump, even from afar. She memorised the teacher's every movement, from the moment he reached into his pocket, to when he put it back in. The bell rang and Shuuko rushed to class.

_A girlfriend. _she thought on her way to class. _The way his eyes lit up, the way his voice changed. I wonder, how does she look like? What made him choose her? Not that I can be jealous. He's how old...25 maybe? He has a life of his own, and I have no right to interfere in it. But...the fact that another woman might love him too is hard, very hard. It hurts, almost._

Shuuko had a hard time concentrating in class. She answered her friends' questions flatly, if she bothered to answer at all. She wanted to block everyone out for the rest of the day. Thank God it was the last lesson. She planned to go home straight after school, and listen to loud music for the rest of her day. No such chance.

-Uuh, Shuu-chan?-Yuuri said after class-The event representatives have a meeting today.

-They do? Oh...Wait, I'm coming.-Shuuko hesitantly went after Yuuri to the room where the meeting was being held in.

-What is it about?-she hissed to Yuuri after they were seated.

-I think it's about a thing they want to organise. You know, like a dance or trip, or something. For the class and event representatives.

-And what are propositions?

Umm, I think it's a tie between a dance, and a trip to an amusement park for a day. I think I'm gonna vote for the dance. I wish we could go on a trip like we went to Nagasaki, but that's not really possible.

-Oh. A dance? Like, you can invite someone to go with you? Like a guy?

-I think so. Just like prom!- Yuuri was definitely too excited. She quickly wrote her vote on a piece of paper. Shuuko thought about something for a second, and then did exactly the same thing. She squeezed the piece of ripped notebook paper in her hand. The dance was gonna win by a landslide. But what did that mean for her?

The meeting ended. The dance was scheduled for December 23. Shuuko changed her shoes, said goodbye to Yuuri and Kominato, and headed home. Not knowing why, she took a stroll near Tanaka-sensei's apartment. She guessed she was half hoping to see him.

_And his girlfriend, too. Why am I acting so jealous? He can do whatever he fancies, and that includes getting a girlfriend! I'm acting like a little child. I should understand that he's an adult and a teacher, and this kind of love is strictly off-limits! And even though I will be 18 next year, and will be finishing high school next year as well, you can't imagine him waiting for me, can you? No..._

-Murao?-a voice called behind her back. She turned around and saw a car pulling up to her. Behind the wheel was Tanaka-sensei, and beside him was...a woman.

Shuuko was taken aback by the coincidence. She came closer to the car. The woman sitting next to Tanaka-sensei was pretty. Very pretty actually, although Shuuko could tell she wasn't Japanese, not even Asian. She had light blonde hair, plaited into a side braid. She had large green eyes and three earrings in her left ear. At that moment, Shuuko didn't feel jealous anymore. It was like a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders.

-Tanaka-sensei?

-What are you doing here, Murao? Shouldn't you be home?

-I just came for a walk. Who's this?-said Shuuko, pretending not to know anything.

-Oh, sorry. This is my girlfriend, Martyna.

-Martyna.-Shuuko repeated slowly. The name was a little hard to pronounce and it was funny;hard, but soft-sounding, tough,but cute at the same time.

-I'm Polish.-Martyna said with a laugh. She spoke Japanese with a strange accent, and making a lot of mistakes.-Are you one of Youichi's pupils?

-Um, Tanaka-sensei is a teacher at my school. His brother is in my class.

-Oh, you know Kou? -Shuuko nodded. Martyna was a really wonderful woman.

-Are you staying in Japan for good?-she asked shyly. Maybe it was too much of a private question to ask a practical stranger, but Martyna didn't seem to mind. It seemed like the Polish were a very outgoing culture.

-Yes, I just moved here. It's very different from Poland, though! But I like it.

-That's good, I guess.- Shuuko suddenly wanted to leave.-Sorry, I think I have to go. Have fun in Japan!

-Thanks. It was nice to meet you!

-Bye.-Shuuko walked away from the car. For some reason she was really happy.

_I was stupid. Martyna is a wonderful person, and Tanaka-sensei clearly thinks the world of her. She's living in Japan for now, so the possibility of them getting married is huge. I actually _want _them to get married. So cute!_

Shuuko didn't stop loving Tanaka-sensei that night. In fact, she seemed to have fallen deeper in love with him. But that little feeling she had for Kominato started to emerge from the shadows...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! There you go, my lovlies!**

**Kominato's P.O.V**

Kominato took a deep breath. He stared at the little scrap of paper that he had in front of him.

_Don't screw this up. This is your one chance to get a girl to go to a dance with you, so don't mess this up like a fool. OK. Here I go!_

_Dear Murao-san..._

_No! That's stupid! Argh, no one saidasking girls out was so hard! Fine, is she'll reject you, you won't cry.  
><em>

_Will you go to the dance with me, Murao-san?_

_ Kominato._

-OK, that should be good.-Kominato said out loud to himself. He folded the piece of paper in half and put it in his bag. Tomorrow could be his day...or not. He liked Murao-san for a while now, but this was the first time he'd actually decided to make a move. Maybe, just maybe, she liked him too? Although she's still going after that creep, Tanaka-sensei.

_I seriously have no idea what she sees in him. He's a pervert, playing with a teenage girl's feelings! _

Kominato's phone rang. He picked it up, but there was silence down the line, like the person that wanted to call him backed out at the last minute. Kominato looked at the reciever, confused. The number on the screen was... Murao's. Did she actually _want _to call him? Kominato's light turned on brighter.

The next morning at school, when no one was watching, Kominato slipped the note into Murao-san's locker. He tried to act casually for the rest of the day, but it was hard. When lunch break finally came, Kominato hurried to put his books in his locker. His bag was already packed full. He opened the door to his locker violently. A piece of paper flew out. Kominato caught it. His hands were shaking as he read the note.

_I'll go to the dance with you, Kominato-kun._

_Murao._

Kominato couldn't believe his eyes. He read the note once more, just to make sure. He looked around. Murao was at the other end of the corridor. When Kominato met her eye, she looked away, as if out of embarrassment.

**Touma's P.O.V**

-Hey, Yoshioka-san, want to go to the dance with me?-Touma asked his girlfriend as they were walking home.

-Huh? Yeah, sure.-Yoshioka's mind seemed to be miles away. She barely answered Touma's questions, and it looked as if something was weighing her thoughts.

-You OK? You seem a little...absent.

-Yeah, I'm OK. I'm just thinking. Don't worry.

-If you say so.-They still haven't sorted out that thing from yesterday. Touma wanted to confront Yoshioka about it.

-Eh, listen, about that thing you said yesterday...

Yoshioka went stiff. She bit her lip.

-Just forget it.

Touma _wanted _to forget it, the thing was he couldn't. If Yoshioka really wanted to break up with him because of Mabuchi, then he will sort it out like a man. He dropped Yoshioka off at her house and headed home himself. He saw Mabuchi, walking out of his house. That was his chance! He would settle this for once and for all, let Mabuchi know Yoshioka is his.

-Mabuchi!-Touma called walking over to him.

-Kikuchi? What are you doing here?

-Never mind that. I need to talk to you.

-What about?

-About Yoshioka.-As Touma said this, Mabuchi's expression changed. He averted his eyes.

-Oh. What happened?

-I think you know what happened. Let's settle this like men.

-What, you're saying we're gonna fight?

-Whoever wins, gets Yoshioka, OK?

-I don't fight.-said Mabuchi walking away. Touma grabbed hold of his shirt.

-What, you're saying you _can't _fight?-He said, preparing to hit Mabuchi in the face. He blocked his attack, taking Touma by complete surprise.

-I _don't _fight. I never said I couldn't. Anyways, I don't need to fight, especially not when Yoshioka is concerned. I don't need a proof.

-Huh?! What the hell are you talking about?! Proof for what?!

-I don't need to prove to myself that Yoshioka is someone special for me.-Said Mabuchi. He walked away, and this time Touma didn't stop him. He was really taken aback by his words.

_Special, huh? She's my girlfriend, for God's sake! I have the right to tell others to stay away from her. Anyway, it's Mabuchi. He's not the guy for Yoshioka. I've seen her cry many times because of him. Why in the world, would she still want him?_

Touma rubbed his neck. Even if Mabuchi is a jerk, he can still love someone, even Yoshioka.

**2 weeks later**

**Futaba's P.O.V**

Futaba studied herself in a mirror. She looked at the clock. The dance was starting in 20 minutes and she was waiting for Kikuchi to come and pick her up. She collapsed on her bed and stared into the ceiling.

_I wonder, will Kou be at the dance? I haven't talked to him since that time watching the stars...I have a feeling he's drifting away. I want to talk to him, I just don't know how. Is it really this complicated?  
><em>

Futaba, your boyfriend is here!-her mother called from downstairs. Futaba sighed, took another look in the mirror and headed downstairs.

Touma was waiting for her. She had to admit, he looked pretty handsome in a suit. She didn't speak as she put on her coat. When she was already in Touma's mom's car, they spoke.

-You look beautiful.

-Thanks.-Futaba really didn't feel like talking, and Touma didn't seem to, either. Just as well. They drove in complete silence.

The dance itself was pretty boring, since the event representatives didn't bother to do much. It was really just dancing along to catchy songs and drinking too much punch. Futaba ended up sitting with Shuuko and Yuuri on a table, talking.

-Did things hit off with Kominato?-Yuuri asked Shuuko.

-Umm...-Shuuko looked down and played with her hair.-Umm...

-What "umm"? Did something happen?-Futaba asked.

-He...he asked me out.-Shuuko said. That took Yuuri and Futaba by complete surprise.

-What!? Did you accept?

-Yes.

-Wow, so you're not in love with Tanaka-sensei anymore?-Yuuri seemed more happy about it than she should've been.

-No...But I can't have Tanaka-sensei, then maybe Kominato is the next best thing. I'm not doing it out of pity, though. I've liked Kominato for a while now.

Shuuko sighed. The principal announced that the dance was ending, and everyone that came here happily rushed out to get their coats. When Futaba finally got hers, she bumped into Touma. He had a serious face on. He waited until everyone left, and then turned to Futaba.

-I need to talk to you about something. That thing you said a while ago...

-I told you to forget it!

-I can't. I can't just let it go. Tell me...-Touma was holding Futaba's wrist.-Do you love him?

_I can't just lie to him. But I can't say the truth either. Kikiuchi-kun is so calm, so serious about this...It hurts._

-I don't know!-Futaba blurted out, covering her face.-I don't know. Forgive me.

-Let's go home.

Once again, Futaba and Touma drove in complete silence. There was something like tension between them. At the door, she just gave him a quick peck on the cheek, mumbled "thanks" and hurried inside. Futaba went inside the house. She didn't relax until she was in bed, ready to go to sleep.

_I'm pathetic. I'm not in love with Kou. Nowdays, he just seems to annoy me more and more every time I see him. That's good! If I fall out of love with Kou, I can focuse more on Touma! My life will be better! Ha ha! Screw you Mabuchi, this is OVER! Not only do I not love you anymore, I hate you, too! Goodbye, me-who-loves-Kou, your days are so gone!  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6

**Last chapter! This fanfic was short, but it will have a sequel! There you go, or not.**

**Futaba's P.O.V**

Futaba couldn't wait for school to finish. She would have a proper talk with Touma, make things right. Maybe it would all work out.

-Class reps, you have to stay here and write a report.-the teacher called.

-Huh? Why now?-Futaba was pissed. Hesitantly, she sat down at an empty desk and got down to business. Opposite of her, Kou did the same.

_Not good. I'm alone with Kou now...I haven't talked to him in weeks. Is it really OK to leave this loose end flying?_

-It's annoying.-Futaba said out loud, not even thinking.

-What is?

-Being alone with you. Especially because of the moment we left off.

-You remember where we left off the last time we talked?

-Yes. It's annoying, because that moment is left loose, not finished.

-Then I'll finish it now.-Kou said, leaning over and kissing her.

Futaba blinked in surprise. This came so suddenly, but...Futaba fought the urge to close her eyes and kiss him back.

_No. He didn't. Did I forget? I'm not in love with Kou anymore, I'm supposed to hate him. But do I really?_

-No.-Futaba said, pushing Kou away.-Do you really think I'm that much of a bitch to do that? I can't belive you, Kou. Why do I keep kidding myself? I let you hurt me because, like a fool, I thought you don't mean to do that, but no! You clearly think of this as a game, where my feelings are your toys. I'm not some rag doll you can throw away the day you get bored with her, I'm a person! And you're a cold, half-hearted, idiotic bastard. You're nothing but a player! I...I don't want you, Kou! Pack your bags and just...

Futaba flinched at her own words, but nothing could stop her rage now.

-I hate you! Get the hell out of my life and never come back, Mabuchi Kou.-she said standing up. She ran out the door. She bumped into Tanaka-sensei, who was clearly watching them, but she was too sad to care.

**Kou's P.O.V**

Kou felt his phone vibrate. He lazily picked it up, not even checking who it was.

-Kou-chan?-Narumi's sweet voice sounded down the line.

-Narumi-san?

-I was wondering...Would you like to come up to Nagasaki for a few days to visit me?

-Um, yeah, but...I thought you lived in Tokyo now.

-No, things didn't work out with my mom. I now live with my dad's friends back home.

-That's great, I guess.

-Anyway, I'm organising a party on the 1st. Would you want to come?

-Yeah, sure.

-Great. See ya!-Narumi blew a kiss into the phone and clicked away.

Kou sighed. Life was hard. All he kept doing was hurting the people he cared about, the least he can do is go to Narumi's party.

-Youichi!-he called for his brother.

-What's up?-Kou's brother popped up at the door to his room.

-Can I go to Nagasaki for the winter break?

-Yeah...sure. Will you go by train?

-Probably.

-OK, then. Will you go to Mom's grave?

-Yeah, why not?

-Great. Also, what was that I saw today?

-What? Oh, you were watching?

-Not only watching, but listening, too. Are you really a cold, half-hearted, idiotic bastard?

-I'm afraid I am.

-Better not be. You won't get a girl.

-The only girl I'll ever want has dissed me, so thank you very much, I'm gving up on girls.

-Whatever you say! Your choice.-Youichi skipped down the stairs. His words chanted in Kou's head.

_Your choice...your choice...your choice...your choice_

**Janurary 1st  
><strong>

Kou strolled down aisles of endless graves. Death was all around. He found his mother's grave and kneeled in front of it.

-Please, help me make the right choices. Help me, Mom. I need you.

Kou looked at his watch. The party at Narumi's place was starting in an hour. He got on the train to her house. He had a bad feeling about it.

The party was already going full blast when Kou got there. Quite a big group of teenagers squashed into a small living room. Some were drinking something that appeared to be beer, or some other alcoholic drink.

-Kou-chan!-Narumi chirupped.-You're here! I thought you wouldn't come.

-I felt it was kind of my duty to come.

-Narumi-san, is that your boyfriend?-A girl asked. Kou was about to protest, when Narumi got in front of him.

-Sure Kou-chan is my boyfriend.

-Huuh? But I thought he lived in Tokyo?

-Well, we have sort of a distance relationship, don't we, Kou-chan?

-We do?

-Of course!-Narumi said. Then, she leaned up and planted a kiss on Kou's lips. -Sheesh, Kou-chan, you're so dense.

After that Kou started to relax more, in a way he'd never dreamed of. He said the things he usually wouldn't say, he acted not like himself at all. He didn't know how much time had passed. It was like he was in a trance. He woke up when he was already on the train back to his hotel. He banged his forehead on the window.

_I'm such a loser._

He closed his eyes, just for a second. Just for a second, but it was like an eternity.

**Futaba's P.O.V**

_I didn't see Kou since winter break ended...I wonder what happened to him_

-Yoshioka Futaba?- Tanaka-sensei's voice rang behind Futaba's back like a bell. She jumped and turned around. The teacher had a serious expression.

-Haye sir!

-I need to talk to you.


End file.
